The End of an Era
by meisalliam
Summary: Slash AL When the royal family of Gondor yet again have problems to contend with they may no longer have the love of thier family. Continuation of Coming Closer to Perfection
1. Default Chapter

Legolas sat in the royal apartments watching his two young children play. The twins were on the floor and playing happily. Laireloth was happily walking a doll across the floor. Estalado was watching her with a sweet serious look upon his face, he turned and picked another doll up and joined in with his sisters play. Next to the children over seeing their play were Elly and Pinky. Legolas loved to see them play with the toys that he had enjoyed so much as an Elfling.

The blond Prince went over and gently picked up both of the children. Both murmured happily before saying. "Nana."

"Come on, my sweeties we have to get you ready for your birthday party." Both children clung on with their arms around the Prince's neck as he walked. "Darlings, let go of Nana's neck please?" When the children released the tight grip they had had on him he gave them both a "thank you" and kissed the tops of their heads.

He was just attempting to open the door while carrying both of the twins, and struggling, on each of his hips when a pale, wrinkled hand pushed it open for him. Turning he found a smiling Mithrandir standing behind him.

Legolas smiled and it only grew larger as he watched his children receive hugs and kisses from their Uncle Gandalf. The Maia offered his help in changing the twins into their party outfits. Laireloth kept trying to squirm away from her Nana. Legolas gave a small sigh and tapped a finger lightly on her nose.

"Laireloth, there are a lot of people down stairs that are waiting for you and your brother, please stop moving about."

As if she had understood every word that he had said, Laireloth stopped moving and to Mithrandir's amusement she grabbed one of her Naneth's braids and put it in her mouth. Legolas smiled and finished dressing his daughter. Estalado was already playing with the wizard's beard, already changed and ready.

Legolas picked up his daughter and walked over to the window gently stroking her hair. "Has he returned yet, Mithrandir? Has Elessar returned from the borders?"

"Never did I expect to see the day when you called him by that name." The wizard smiled gently. "And no, Estel has yet to return."

Legolas could not stop the deep sigh that left him. "Oh well, it is simply another promise that he has broken. Now it is time to celebrate. My babies are two whole years old." Legolas took Estalado from the wizard and left the chamber leaving the Maia to follow, slowly shaking his head.

As they walked the Maia grumbled under his breath to himself. "That man does not know what he has. He will miss him and be sorry when he goes."

__

Something's changed

In your eyes

A shade of grey

I don't recognise

Is there someone on your mind?

Or is it me?

There's a chill in this room

Don't you know you

Could be loosing soon?

It's cold in here

Can you feel it too?

Or is it me?

Baby is it me?

Am I loosing you?

Is it my imagination

Tearing us in two?

Baby kiss and tell

Are you loving

Someone else?

Or is it me?

Legolas chatted happily to his children making up silly conversations on the way to the great hall where the celebrations were already under way. The twins were celebrating their second birthday completely oblivious to the tension that had been surrounding and growing, between the King and Prince Consort for weeks.

Legolas blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears back. Aragorn had promised that he would be home in time for the twin's birthday party. Legolas hated just how many promises Aragorn had broken lately. After the Prince has suffered with anorexia the King had promised he would make sure that Legolas and the twins would be his top priority.

Giving one final sigh and a small sniff Legolas plastered a bright smile on his face and turned around. Changing his persona to one of a regal Prince he swept into the hall, a child in each arm.

The Herald announced them. "Announcing the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion. With Prince Estalado and Princess Laireloth." Legolas smiled to him self, no matter how many times he heard his full title it always sounded ridiculous to him.

The two children recognised their names and called out, making Legolas laugh. No sooner had he stopped laughing than he found his arms empty as numerous Aunt's and Uncle's came forward to fuss over the children.

Unfortunately no one apart from Elardion had been able to come from Legolas' family. He had been staying with Arwen in Rivendell at the time.

The couple were very happily married and often moved around Middle Earth. Elrond and his twin sons had arrived just the day before along with Arwen and Legolas' brother.

Legolas started as he felt Elladan's arms make their way around his waist in a brotherly fashion as he hugged the younger Elf. The Hobbits had all made the journey along with Gimli and Mithrandir, so that they could celebrate their God children's birthday.

Legolas smiled at the sight of Frodo and Pippin rocking the children. He lent back into Elladan's embrace and smiled up at the other Elf. "Are you well, Legolas? You seem to be so sad." The twin's voice was full of warm concern.

"I miss Aragorn. He has been gone a while and I wanted him to be here for the twins special day." Legolas replied before looking around as he felt a wine goblet being pushed into his hands by Elrohir. "Oh, no thank you I am not allowed to drink wine." His hand ghosted over his abdomen as he spoke.

The twins were curious at this but guessed that the blond had a good reason and the wine was soon exchanged with fruit juice. "Hannon lle, are you going to be returning to Rivendell straight away?" Legolas enquired desperately hoping that the reply was in the negative.

"Nay, we thought we might remain here a while if that is alright with you and Aragorn?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas smiled and nodded relaxing back and even started to enjoy himself.

That was until the door opened and the Herald called. "Announcing King Elessar Telcontar."

Legolas sat up immediately and a huge smile appeared on his fair face. But as Aragorn walked towards him he greeted everyone else but ignored Legolas and went straight to his children.

__

Night after night

Your fears I can't lay

There are something's

You just have to face

Its more than

Any heart can take

Before it starts

To break

Baby is it me?

Am I loosing you?

Is it my imagination

Tearing us in two?

Baby kiss and tell

Are you loving

Someone else?

Or is it me?

The blond Prince stood calmly and left the room, his head down as tears streamed desperately down his cheeks.

No one noticed him leave except one very wise old wizard who for once did not know what to do. The one thing he did want to do was hit a certain King of Men around the head for causing so much grief to the Prince of Elves.

Mithrandir left quickly after the fleeing Prince. If he did not fix this rift dreadful things could happen to the fate of Middle Earth.

He found the Prince sitting underneath a watercolour painting of Aragorn and Legolas on their wedding day. The couple looked perfect together. Each had a hand on the others cheek and was gazing into the eyes of their soul mate.

"Does love always go away?" Legolas asked the wizard, alerting him to the fact that Legolas knew what was going on around him.

"It is not gone, Legolas he loves you deeply. He just does not realise right now."

"He always used to say 'I love you' several times a day with no reason or prompting. Now he will not say it even if I prompt him." Legolas felt as if his soul was breaking into tiny pieces and more tears leaked unchecked from his blue eyes. "Why does he hate me?"

Before Mithrandir could answer he was interrupted by the door swinging open and Aragorn walked in.

"There you are, Legolas you should be entertaining the guests."

Mithrandir saw the blond Elf's eyes go an icy deep blue and realised at once that the King had just gone one step too far.

Legolas stepped towards the King, wiping his eyes with one of his sleeves. "Why pray tell is it my job to entertain the guests? Why do I have to do everything? Not only do I do my own work but yours also when you are away in the wilds? I have not seen you in weeks and the first thing you do when you get here is complain about how I do them."

Mithrandir moved close behind the Prince, sensing that he was needed to support the Prince.

"I am the ruler of this land, Legolas even I need a break once in a while. If I have to go the boarders and fight to get that break then that is what I will do. I would rather be at home with my children playing as you do, but I have no choice." Aragorn's voice was as cold as his demeanour.

Legolas' voice was as cold yet calm, icy calm and far too soft, almost deadly and it caused Mithrandir to shiver with foreboding. "Oh, yes I have fun all the time. When the children are crying for their Adar or when they have tantrums and will not eat their meals."

"They obviously get that from their mother." Aragorn threw back.

A resounding slap echoed around the chamber and Aragorn held his cheek where his husband had just hit him.

"Do not dare talk like that. I have had my problems but I would never willingly pass them onto my children." Legolas was beyond rage now.

Aragorn looked at the enraged Prince and did something that he had never done before, he hit Legolas hard.

Legolas fell back awkwardly with the force of the blow and only the strong arms of Gandalf kept him from hitting the floor.

Legolas wrapped an arm around his stomach and then he stood up carefully and glared into the eyes of his husband. "That is it. I am leaving. Laireloth, Estalado and I will be gone by morning." With that Legolas whirled and left the room.

__

Just tell me now

Is this the end?

Is there a bridge

That we can build?

Tell me we can mend

'Cause lately

I have seen

Someone in your dreams

Baby is it me?

Or am I loosing you?

Is it my imagination

Tearing us in two?

Baby kiss and tell

Are you in love

With someone else?

Or is it me?

To be continued 

Huge thanks to Shell for betaing and putting the song in place.

I do not know if any of you remember A story I wrote along time ago called A Second Chance at Happiness but it has been re written and put up in my joint account .

Love

Meisalliam


	2. 2

The room fell into shocked silence as Legolas' words sank in. Shock radiated from Aragorn, but then he found himself shouting back at the Elf.

"Fine, you want to leave? Then go I care not. But if you try to leave with my heir's and expect to take them from this Kingdom, then you are mistaken. I will have you shot down before you move an inch."

Legolas could only gasp at the pure spite and hate in his husband's voice. "What? They are my children; you cannot keep them from me. I will take them with me."

"You will take them nowhere. They have been recognised as my heirs and as such I receive sole custody if we ever part." For one split second grey eyes met blue before Legolas turned and fled the chamber, running from the tense scene that he had been part of.

Mithrandir saw the hurt that showed on Aragorn's face as the door closed behind his husband. He looked exactly like a young child as the love of his life walked away from him. Yet he made no move to stop Legolas and did not utter a single word. The only move he made was to bite his lower lip; this was the only sign he gave that showed his regret.

Legolas felt tears well up in his eyes as he hurried away from the chamber, he was determined that he would make it back to his… no, Aragorn's chambers, before he would let them fall. He would pack and leave as quickly as he could. He had to go or he would do something that he would greatly regret later.

He would miss his children but he had more to think of than that. He would always make sure that they knew that he loved them, but he needed to sort out his mind and heart. No matter what Aragorn did or how this played out, he would always love the King.

He had finally managed to reach the corridor that led to the Royal chambers when he ran full tilt into something. Looking up through tear blurred eyes that rapidly over spilt so that clear tears ran to his perfect cheeks he saw that Elrond was looking down at him concern plain in his stance.

"Legolas, why do you cry?" The Lord asked. He was worried for the young Elf before him; he was like a second son to him. Far too many times the Elfling had come close to the brink of death, through the sad events that had dotted his young life.

"It is Aragorn, we have parted. He hates me." Was all that he managed to get out before the dam broke, Legolas could only bury his face into the neck of his father in law as the Lord's warm arms surrounded him.

Elrond felt shock rising in his heart. The dream couple of Legolas and Aragorn had seperated? They never seemed to have serious trouble. Well, not in their love, anyway. Every time they argued, they spoke and sorted it out. But now…

Aragorn made his way numbly towards the great hall; he made sure that his features gave nothing away. He had been expecting this for months. Aragorn still loved the blond Prince deeply, but he knew he would never keep hold of Legolas. The Prince was destined for greater things than the King of Men.

He was himself a Prince, a Prince of one of the noblest Elven Realms.

He had never deserved the Prince. He had tried for weeks to keep the blond from his heart, tried to distance himself from the beauty of the Prince Consort of Gondor.

Walking into the great hall he was greeted by the twin cries of "Ada!" Scooping his children up into his arms he held them tight to his chest, inhaling their scent. It was yet another thing that reminded the King of Legolas.

He kissed his children's heads and sat down pretending that nothing was wrong. But inside his heart was shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Legolas was pleading with Elrond. "Please do not make a big deal of this. All that needed to be said has been said."

Elrond felt his heart constrict once more at those words but decided that the Prince was old enough to make his own decisions. He had seen the way his foster son had been ignoring Legolas at the party and had sensed that something was very wrong.

"Very well, child I will not ask. But I will try to help." Elrond pulled Legolas gently towards the chambers. He pushed the blond into the chambers and helped him to pack. "I will send the twin's with you; I presume you are heading to Eryn Lasgalen? I will stay here and make sure that Laireloth and Estalado are well and I will try to talk to Aragorn."

"Lord Elrond, you do not have to, Aragorn is your son and the twins brother. Please do not loose him because you stood by me." Legolas pleaded.

"Nonsense, you are as much my son as he is. I love you Legolas, I always will and I have always considered you my son, especially after your Nana's death."

Legolas threw himself into Elrond's arms. "Thank you." Legolas felt the tears slide once more down his cheeks. "I was so scared that I would have no where to go and that everyone would hate me."

"Legolas, no one will or would hate you. I will protect and help you." Elrond said and he then placed his hand on Legolas' stomach. "Both of you."

The blond could only stare at the Lord. "You know?" He asked, half hoping that he did and the other half hoping he did not.

"Legolas, I am a healer and an ancient Lord. I know more than you will ever imagine." Elrond's smiled serenely at the distressed Elf before him.

"I beg of you not to tell Aragorn, he will take the child from me, please?" He begged the shocked Lord in front of him.

Aragorn said goodnight and picking up his sleeping children made his way towards the Royal chambers.

As he pushed the door to the chambers open he bumped into Legolas who was coming out of the chamber. The twins woke at the small cries that their parents could not stop leaving their mouths. The twins giggled from Aragorn's arms.

Neither said anything and Legolas took Estalado from Aragorn, kissing the child on his head. He then took Laireloth and holding them both he walked back into the chamber and sat on the bed with them.

"Laireloth, Estalado your Nana has to go away for a while. I promise that I will be back soon but Nana needs some time to himself. I love you both very much." He kissed them again before leaving the room ignoring Aragorn and leaving his stunned children on the bed.

Legolas managed to get out of the room before letting the tears flow down his face once more. He had to leave this night, he decided. He could not wait until the morning; even if he had to leave alone he had to leave.

Legolas wiped his face and made his way to Faramir's and Eowyn's chamber. He wanted to say a final farewell. They were his only true friends in Gondor and they deserved to know what was happening.

Faramir was in the process of putting one year old Boromir down for the night when a quiet knock on the door woke Eowyn from her nap. She was four months pregnant with their second child. The door opened to reveal the fair Prince Consort.

"Legolas, come in." Faramir invited rocking Boromir gently in his arms.

Legolas walked into the chamber fully, only to stop and whisper. "I am sorry, I did not think of the time. I will leave you for the night."

"Do not be ridiculous, Legolas. Are you well? You look as if you have been crying." Eowyn asked, worried for her friend.

"Aragorn and I have had a fight." Legolas replied sniffling as tears once again filled his eyes. "I hit him and he hit me. We have split up, I am returning to Eryn Lasgalen straight away. I thought that you should know."

Faramir said nothing; instead he grabbed the Prince's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"You do not have to leave; we would support your claim to remain in Gondor." Eowyn told him.

But Legolas shook his head. "I have to go home. I need to think things over. I love Aragorn and we have not broken our vows to one another so please do not give up hope. Sometimes some time and space is needed to make sense of what is in front of your eyes." Legolas gave the couple each a hug and then he was ready to leave. "Please look after Estalado and Laireloth for me, write to me and tell me how they are? And please give this to Aragorn." He handed over a sealed piece of parchment.

Faramir took it and closed the door after the retreating form of Legolas. Both wore a look of shock and Eowyn was in tears. For the Prince and King to be apart did not seem right.

Legolas did consider one last, final goodbye but what was the point?

__

Don't pull me down

'Cause I am floating up high

Don't make me realise

'Cause I need this dream

Aragorn sat in his chamber, trying to calm a frantic Laireloth and Estalado. They had not understood everything that their Naneth had said, but they knew that their Nana was gone and they knew that he might not be back for sometime.

__

Why did you have to go and say that?

I thought we would always be here

We worked forever on this world

Why did you have to go and ruin it all?

When we had the perfect life

And had the perfect time

Why, why did you have to go?

Legolas walked slowly towards the city stables where he knew that Arod waited for him. He had sent servants to arrange supplies for the trip an hour earlier, so he knew that everything would be ready for him. He spared one last, sad look at the Citadel. He was hoping, but knew it would not really happen, to see Aragorn come running after him begging for forgiveness.

__

Don't pull me down

'Cause I'm floating up high

Don't make me realise

'Cause I need this dream.

Aragorn crossed to the window to stare out over the grounds of his home. Most of the gardens belonged to Legolas; everything in the world reminded him of Legolas in some way. The air and trees the earth and sky, even their children.

__

Leave it all alone, let it settle down

Try to figure out what has changed

Work it out and try to fix it

Don't let go of your heart

Don't let go of your soul, now.

Hold on and hope that you are here

Why did you have to go?

When Legolas arrived at the stables it was to find one white and two bay stallions waiting for him. Standing beside the two identical bays were two identical Elves.

__

Don't pull me down

'Cause I am floating up high

Don't you make me realise

'Cause I need this dream

Aragorn felt the pull on his hair that signalled that Estalado had woken. Turning from the window he murmured, "At least he is free to start again, to find true happiness."

Look back

Release the heart

Look back

And see what you have to loose

Look back

And hope that you are here

Look back at love

Look back at love

Look back at love 

Tbc. . .

Hi, everyone. First off wow on the response to this story and please keep reviewing I have loved reading what you are thinking. Please review please please please. I especially want responses on song lyrics as it is one of my own inventions.

Pointy-eared-elfs: I will do my best

Halimanya: They may sort it our but they may not. Who knows.

Jedi-Bant: Thanks. I thought it would be angst to not have the twins go with Legolas.

Naitriab : I thought it would be a bit of a surprise

ScreaminInsanity: Bit more I hope this gives just as many ideas.

Animegurl14 Glad you liked it.

LittleCrazy1: Estalado can not come and make Leafie feel better.

Usada : I received some bad and I mean bad reviews and emails that were very insulting over never give up so and update will properly be a little longer but it will come I promise. Glad you like this story.

Kitty : I am already considering the reaction of Lomion and Thranduil. He he

bradleigh: Was I that obvious

restlesssoul : Evil laugh. I see you liked it.

Triptych : Well not every one is that observant. Glad you liked.

Wanda : Hope this is as good.

Luna Love good : Your wish is my command

Tasha : I was not offended I found it funny.

sexy-as-ron: They broke up

Lyndsay : Did you like. Hope you did

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: And hopefully a good middle.

Legolas19: Yayayayaya

The-Serious-Padfoot

AmethystxX: Glad you liked

Dee : I8 could never forget my characters and not finished their story.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I am looking into the purchase.

Big hugs to Shell for this and I hope she knows how amazingly great she is.

The night was still and calm; all was peaceful around the small dell. The calm was broken by the hoof beats of horses. Out of the darkness came three horses galloping swiftly over the countryside of Gondor as the moved with speed away from the White City and its inhabitants.

Elladan pulled his horse to a stop and patted the stallion's neck. "We should stop, we have been travelling for hours and the horses are tired. Plus we could all do with a rest. If we stop now we can save time and be safe enough not to need a night watch, we could all sleep at once."

Legolas dismounted from Arod, patting him and thanking him for carrying his precious cargo so smoothly. Legolas hated the thought and feeling of being jostled, especially now, what with this new life budding within him. The blond Prince had not spoken a word since their departure and as the twins started to make camp, he just sat on the ground staring into the newly made fire.

The twins looked across at each other and exchanging knowing glances they moved over to Legolas and sank down to the ground on either side of him and wrapped their arms around the trembling form. Legolas blinked the all too frequent tears from his eyes and with a low sigh he rested his head back against Elrohir's shoulder.

"I promise that you will get through this, Legolas it will get better. You have to give Aragorn some time. He is a man and it takes forever for him to see things that are right in front of his eyes. He will see how amazingly special you are, just give him time."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. "And if he does not?"

"Then Elrohir, your brothers and I will go and knock some sense into him. That is if Adar does not beat us to it!"

Legolas gave a small laugh and smile. "I fear Ada's reaction to all this. He will probably never speak to me again, I left his grandchildren behind."

The twin's were reminded, yet again, of Legolas' youth by the use of the term Ada. Most Elves stopped calling their parents by the familiar names of Ada and Nana when they came of age, but Legolas had not. But then he was only a few years out of his majority, even if he was a parent himself.

"It will all be well; your Ada will love you no matter what. Now get some sleep, Leafie we have a long journey ahead of us and he will not thank us if you arrive either ill or exhausted." With that the Prince and his companions all fell into a restless sleep full of dark dreams.

Aragorn gave a loud groan as he awoke to the sound of two twin two year olds crying out for their Nana. He rolled over to prod said Nana and wake him up, but the King was greeted by a cold empty space where the warm body of the Prince Consort should have been.

It was then that memory hit him with a jolt. The bed was cold, Legolas really had left and he had let him go. Not only that he had struck Legolas. Something he had never ever thought he would be able to do.

He could not prevent another louder groan leave him as he pushed himself out of the warm bed and did his best to comfort his children who had both suffered from scary nightmares and all they really wanted was a hug.

Finally after they had both settled down he sat on the edge of the bed looking around the room. It had been designed with Legolas in mind. There were pale greens of differing shades on the walls and lots of light with plants every where. He made a mental note to redecorate, a nice bright blue or calming brown, anything but green.

He settled back down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. He dreamt of all the times that he and Legolas had argued in the past, they had always made up after wards, happily. This one would not be so easily mended, even if he had wanted to. Nausea rolled within him at that thought. The thought of the long years without his love seemed to stretch interminably ahead of him.

The next morning Aragorn emerged from his chamber with a twin under each arm and bags under each eye. He met Eowyn and Faramir who carried Boromir, on their way down to the morning meal. Faramir handed him an envelope as Eowyn took one child and Faramir then took the other, None of the family spoke to the King and the King knew then that it would be a long time before he was forgive.

****

Aragorn's point of view

Damn it, why should I be the one looking for forgiveness? Legolas left me not the other way around. Why does the entire world seem to be on his side? I am the King of this country and not one person has even asked me for my part in this. No one has even asked how I am.

Why do I feel so sick? What could be causing…. Legolas, it has to be, our bond. But why would Legolas be feeling nauseous, an Elf cannot get sick. He must be very upset to be feeling sick. Ai, Valar no, he would not, not again. I need to speak with Ada, it may be necessary to warn Thranduil to watch Legolas for signs of anorexia.

As much as I hate to admit it this is no longer my responsibility, my own actions have seen to that

****

Return to normal view point.

Looking at the envelope in his hand he turned and walked back into his chambers. Sitting on the bed he looked at his name written in the elegant hand of his husband, with sigh he opened the missive.

__

Dearest Estel,

__

I have some things that I need to tell you but speaking with you face to face would have been impossible. Firstly, please do not turn our children against me. I love them so very much and it is hard to be apart from them, but I truly believe that this is something that I must do for both of us.

You have changed so much from the Estel that I fell in love with. Back then you would have walked over hot coals to get to me or risked death to save me from harm. Now you simply ignore me or turn away from me and I fear that your love has turned to hate and resentment.

I have left something's in the draw beside your bed for both you and the children, I beg of you to give it to them. We will meet again one day but whether that is as a married couple or simply as friends, I care not. I do not wish to loose you from my life, you are far too important to me. For as long as I can remember you have been there and I can only hope that you always will be.

With all the love that I posses within me,

Legolas Telcontar Thranduillion

Aragorn felt a single tear slip down his cheek and it fell onto the centre of the parchment. Reaching over the bed he opened the drawer and withdrew a small velvet package from the cupboard that had served as Legolas' bedside table. It was a deep royal blue and he tentatively opened it. As soon as the drawstring fell away three items spilled out onto the bed.

He felt his heart catch in his throat. With shaking fingers he picked them up. In his hand he held the Mithril wedding ring and the matching engagement ring that he had given Legolas along with the Greenleaf necklace he had gifted Legolas on their first wedding anniversary.

There were items still left in the pouch and he gently shook it. Into his hands fell two bracelets. One had the name Summer Blossom engraved on it along with two delicate flowers on either side. The other bracelet was engraved with Valiant Star with two pointed stars in either side. Both were made of Mithril. They were obviously the twins birthday presents that Legolas had not had the chance to give to them.

Aragorn gently closed his hands over all five items, eyes closed and tears flowing down his face. If anything his feeling of nausea had increased as he read the letter from his beloved. Legolas was so right and yet so wrong. He could never turn their children against him; it had been spite and anger talking when he had denied Legolas the chance of taking the twins with him. He regretted it now, but it was too late to change what he had done.

He could understand why Legolas thought that he hated and resented him, but he had also never been farther from the truth. He could never really hate him and what did he have to be resentful about his husband? Even know he would walk into the depths of Mordor to save the Prince, he would just have to bury that feeling along with the love that threatened to send him crashing into depression.

****

Why did I have to care for you?

When I should have known to stay away

Oh, why was I there for you?

I don't know how I lost my touch

I never believed that I could want

Some bodies love so much

Time can shake me loose from the blue

But who would know that I'd be this low? 

****

Shaking you.

****

I don't know who I'm rooting for

I just let my arrows go

And hope that I know what I'm shooting for

Don't say that you'll be there for me

If you care for me

You'll be gone

'Cause I don't have the strength to be this strong

Tell me what to do?

Could it take me this long?

Shaking you

Now I'm waiting to hit the ground

'Cause I'm pleading my love for you

In corner's that I can't get around

Time can shake me loose from the blue

But who would know that I'd be this low?

Shaking you

Legolas sat and stirred the remains of their pitiful fire. The twins lay either side of the Prince, sleeping still. Elladan was murmuring in his sleep and Legolas was listening to him mumble about Orcs and arrows. Trying to get some respite from his thoughts, the Prince stood and walked slowly around the clearing feeling a mixture of overwhelming sorrow fill his heart and nausea beginning to roll in his stomach. He missed his children and friends. But mostly he missed his Soul Mate and felt nothing but a black empty pit without him.

It threatened to consume him and send him crashing to his knees. Was this what it was like to fade? He could vaguely recall the feeling from when he had been an Elfling and almost gone to join his Nana; luckily he had been able to fight it. But that had been with Estel's help. Now that was gone. If it had not been for the bright spark of life within him he would have given in to it, let himself be taken by the emptiness. Either that or take the easy route and take the next ship to the West. That would serve Aragorn right. But he could not do that to his baby.

The nausea seemed to increase and he feared that he would loose the little contents his stomach contained. Legolas tried to take deep breathes through his mouth just as Estel had taught him during his first pregnancy. It did not help and he shakily reached out for the small tree that was nearest to him for support.

Legolas was vaguely aware of the trees distress in the clearing, but the buzzing that came from no where claimed his attention completely.

He was not aware of Elladan waking up behind him, his own dark dreams disturbing his rest.

Elladan sighed as he sought the warmth of his twin and his eyes began to glaze over only to spring open as he realised that there was someone very important missing. He sat up quickly, glancing frantically around their impromptu camp. Relaxing as he caught sight of Legolas over by the trees. He had to smile as he watched the Prince reach out for the tree; trust Legolas he always had to have comfort from the trees around him.

He settled back to watch his brother in law, pleased that Legolas was able to get some comfort no matter what the source. It was when he realised that Legolas' hand was shaking and that he was wavering like a wind tossed leaf that the sense of wrongness that had in actual fact woken him, reared once more and he was on his feet in an instant.

"Legolas, Mellon-nin are you alright?" As he reached the obviously distressed Prince he heard a low moan and before he could touch him Legolas sank to his knees. "Legolas, what?"

He could only watch in horror as Legolas pitched forward, unconscious to all around him. "Legolas!! Elrohir, wake up I need help with Legolas he is ill!! Elrohir!!"

Elladan continued to call as he careful turned the ashen Prince over and covered him with his cloak. He looked up as his twin reached his side, worry and fear clear in his grey eyes.

To be continued

Big thanks to all my reviewers and thanks for reviewing so much you have no idea how great it is to know that you like this story. I am asking for ideas for lyrics and any other thoughts and ideas you may have.

angelbird12241: I am continuing as quick as possible but I need time to give you good chapters.

Usada : I promise there will most likely be Happily Ever after.

Elensar32: Of all the reviews I received this meant more to me than any of them. It is how I want my stories to be looked at. I love the pairing of A/L but try to focus on the love and friendship between the two instead of just the fact that they are both male. If you want to read any more slash just say and I know some great stories that are about the love instead of the slash.

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: Okay

The-Serious-Padfoot: Did I make you cry. Good. I know that sounds mean but I want people to cry.

Halimanya: A good mix of Fluff and Angst?

Luna Lovegood: yayayayayaay

Wanda : You had me worried for a moment there.

Tasha : He will get better I promise.

Triptych: Oh wait till you see Thranduil get involved in all of this.

sexy-as-ron: Three and a Half and he was blinded by love.

Animegurl14; One word: Glad you liked it. Okay that was four but you get the point.

Dawn : I will try to make the wait worth while

LittleCrazy1: Backs away lowly. Lets just say Estalado's future is in negotiation with Shell you want him to live you appeal with her.

Jedi-Bant: Not for a while.

Legolas19: Okay. I hope you like,

Dee69: You would be surprised

Pointy-eared-elfs: I am having a blond moment here. What was your user name before this one? No worries review when you can.

bradleigh: Can you recommend any good Mpregs? I hope you like and the family will be in soon.

Psychofrreak : I am trying to keep going quickly. It is taking me just as long to write the review replies as it is the chapter.

Loads of love to you all and please review,.

Love

Meisalliam


	4. 4

Chapter Four

It was sometime before Aragorn felt able to leave his chamber. He had washed his face so that it was not tear stained and made his way down to the dining chamber.

No one spoke to him along the way although he could hear the muttering and realised that the tale of Legolas' departure was common knowledge. He kept his eyes on the ground so that he would not have to face their looks. He really did not think he could face their condemnation at present. His own was bad enough.

So intent was he on making sure of this, that he did not realise that there were two beings waiting for him outside of the dining chamber. He ran straight into them.

He looked up surprised to find the stern countenance of his foster father and Gandalf. His heart dropped even further if that was at all possible. He really did not need to deal with this at this moment.

"Excuse me; I need to see to my children." He tried to step around them but they moved along with him. "I do not have time for this, please move."

"No, Aragorn I am not going to let you do this." Elrond's voice sounded disappointed.

That hurt and he made his own voice reflect that. "I have done nothing, Adar please leave me be."

"Nothing?! What I saw last night was nothing?" Gandalf was angrier than Elrond could ever remember seeing him.

"Yes, Gandalf it was nothing to do with you. I would thank you to keep your nose out of that what does not concern you." Aragorn's voice was low and cold.

"Let me tell you this, Elessar." Aragorn looked up at that, the Maia had never called him that before. "What I saw last night was a child hitting out at that which he loves. You may try to pretend that you no longer love Legolas…"

"Who? I know no one called that." He was rewarded with a gasp of shock from his foster father and a muted roar of rage from Gandalf.

"You are a fool. A bigger fool than I would have believed. I thought I knew you. You force your love to think you hate him, you belittle him in front of others and then you hit him. I have never been more disgusted than I am now. You risk Middle Earth's newfound peace because of your actions. Do you wish to risk all that after all we worked so hard for?" The furious blue eyes speared him in place. "Well?"

"You exaggerate, Gandalf. What could the peace of Middle Earth do with one spoilt little Elfling? Trust me we are better off without him."

"He is your husband and the mother of your children!" Elrond's voice echoed in the corridor.

"**He** is the one who left them behind without a backwards glance. What does that say about his love?" Cold grey eyes bore into his fathers.

"As I recall it, you did not give him much choice. You threatened to take his children from him."

"Yes, well he did not exactly try hard to fight for them, did he? He probably thought I would drop everything and beg him to come back. Well he was very wrong, that is the last thing I will do. He wants to go running back to his Ada, then fine." Aragorn brushed passed the two stunned beings.

"Oh and Ada, it may be worth your while sending word to him to watch out for his son's anorexia. I think that he is making himself sick again."

"Why do you not write to him?" Elrond was beginning to get really angry with his foster son. How could he think that of Legolas? Especially when… It was then that he realised that Aragorn was unaware that his husband was pregnant and Legolas had expressly forbidden him from telling him.

Elrond had not believed at the time of speaking with the Prince that Aragorn would take the baby from his mother; in fact he would have laughed outright at the idea. Now seeing this cold stranger in front of him he was not so sure.

"Why should I? He is no longer my responsibility." With that Aragorn left the two stunned friends as he entered the dining chamber. Not that he was hungry; the nausea was still swirling within him.

Faramir looked up as he entered and said nothing as he handed Estalado to him.

"After the morning meal I want to see you in my bedchamber. I want to redecorate. We need to talk." He took no notice of the stunned look on his Steward's face.

Outside Gandalf turned to his old friend. "He has no idea does he?"

"No idea of what? What are you talking about?" It was unusual to see the Elf harassed but today was different. Elrond ran his hands through his hair with frustration as he turned to his friend.

"Do not be obtuse, Elrond you know exactly what I mean." Gandalf raised his eyebrow at the Elf.

"Obtuse? When I have no idea of what on Arda you are talking of?"

"Legolas is pregnant." Gandalf's voice was calm.

"What… but… how?" Elrond knew he was gabbling, but it seemed as if it was going to be one of those days.

"My Dear Elrond, if you do not know how to produce babies after all this time, I would be really worried about you!" Despite the gravity of the situation Gandalf enjoyed seeing his friend this wrong footed.

"Mithrandir!" The growl from Elrond made the Maia laugh. "I know how to get pregnant, that is not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know." This was a deep sigh. "It was obvious that something was wrong with the way Legolas held his stomach after I caught him. It did not take much for me to realise why and put two and two together."

"You are right. Gandalf, what happened with them? Legolas was terrified of Aragorn finding out about this baby, he thought he would take it away. Why?" Elrond really did not understand this.

"Legolas wanted to take the twins with him, but Aragorn told him he would shoot him without hesitation if he tried." He smiled a very grim smile at Elrond's look of fury.

"I understand now. I am glad that I sent the twins with him."

"You did?" The pleased look on the Maia's face pleased Elrond.

"Yes, I could hardly let Legolas go running around Middle Earth in the distressed state that he was in. Besides he is my son, despite what Aragorn may think. Thranduil would do the same if it were the other way around?"

"Yes, you are right. How do we tell the rest of the fellowship about this? Gimli will kill Aragorn." Gandalf winced at that thought. It was an understatement; if Gimli found out that Aragorn had struck Legolas while he was pregnant the human would have the Dwarfs axe buried in his back.

"Gimli will have to wait in line." Elrond stopped speaking as the chamber door opened and Aragorn marched out with Faramir right behind him. He did not even acknowledge them.

"Where did this go so wrong? I think that we are going to have a battle on our hands." Elrond wanted nothing more than to knock sense into the King.

"More than you realise, old friend. Without Legolas Aragorn will fall into darkness. And Legolas, well Legolas will probably leave Middle Earth. We cannot allow that to happen. I will not let it happen."

"Good, I am behind you every step of the way."

"Aragorn, think about this. You do not want to change the chambers this quickly." Faramir knew he had made a mistake the minute the words left his mouth.

The man that turned around was not his friend and King, but a cold angry man who reminded the Steward of his own father.

"Do not presume to tell me what I should or should not do. I want these chambers decorated. I want every thing that belonged to him moved. I do not care where you throw it, just get rid of it, especially that!" Aragorn pointed to the watercolour that hung on the wall. "I want it to be blue with no plants. Thank the Valar he never painted that mural. I want every trace of him rubbed out."

Faramir was too stunned to move, he could not be hearing this. Aragorn turned to speak further when the nausea hit him once more, full force. He actually gasped and staggered. Faramir reached out to catch his arm and steady him. Black spots floated across his vision, Legolas it had to be Legolas.

Faramir heard him groan. "No." before he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Legolas woke to find it morning. He lay beside the fire once more, covered in blankets. He tried to sit up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Mellon-nin, stay lying down. You fainted, scared the living daylights out of us. How are you feeling?" Elladan was watching him concern clear on his face.

"Alright." He could not help it; it was his standard answer to such a silly question. By Eru why ask someone who has parted with their husband, was pregnant and fainted if they were alright?

The look he was give by the other Elf was pure Elrond and made the Prince chuckle despite him self.

"Dizzy if you must know." He hated to admit it, but it was true. The minute he tried to sit up the world had spun and black spot had obscured his vision.

The elder twin sighed. "When did you last eat, Leafie? It was not at the party." Elladan winced at the mention of the party and could have kicked himself. The last thing Legolas needed was to remember about the fight.

For some reason Legolas looked embarrassed. "Two days ago."

"What, are you being a complete idiot?! You know Adar has told you to have at least five meals a day." The worry that had begun when Legolas collapsed began again. The Prince's battle with the eating disease was still too fresh in their minds.

"I was not hungry and had too much to do with running Gondor whilst Estel was gone." Legolas would not meet their eyes. He knew what they were thinking.

"Well, you will be eating, Elrohir has made some food and you are going to eat every bit of it. As you will at every meal we give you. You will also sleep. I will not take you back to your father ill."

"Very well, I will do as you ask." Oh how he loved the look of shock on the identical faces. They had obviously been expecting him to argue the point. But the baby needed nourishment too. For a minute he debated telling them about his pregnancy, but decided not to just yet.

He moved to reach for his pack but was stopped by Elladan. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To get my pack."

"You stay where you are until you have eaten and feel better. What ever you need we will get for you." Elladan was adamant.

"I am not an Elfling!" Legolas could not believe they were treating him like this.

"Oh? As far as I am concerned for the duration of this journey you are. Adar gave you over to our care and we will be looking after you." As he was speaking the twin had moved to pick up Legolas' pack, he dropped it beside the Prince.

The pout was enough to cause the twins to laugh.

Ignoring them both Legolas opened his pack and pulled out what it was that he needed. The sudden silence was enough to make him look up, he was right he was the centre of attention. In his hands was one of Aragorn's robes. He did not know why he had brought it with him, but he had needed something of his husband.

__

The jackets still hanging

Down town in the window

The one that you wanted so bad

I should have just bought it

Bought it home and surprised you

If it took every penny I had

Just for one more memory of your smile

I would have lit all the candles

And asked you to tell me

Something that nobody knows

I would have told you the million

Reasons I love you

Yes, if I'd only have known.

I would have kissed you a little harder

I would have held you a little tighter

And watched you a little longer

As you walked out of sight

But I didn't know

I was saying goodbye

He could not help but sniff the robe; it held Aragorn's unique smell. He felt a wave of homesickness so deep it took his breath away and his eyes filled with tears. He had brought this robe for Aragorn he loved the deep blue of the colour on him. He had looked so handsome wearing it.

"Oh, Legolas. Leafie it will be alright. He will come after you." Elladan's warm arms surrounded him and he realised with a start that the other was crying.

__

I'd reach out and touch your face

Ask you to say my name

To capture the sound of your voice

I might have been strong and wise

Just cried and cried like a baby

If I'd known that I had a choice

I would have kissed you a little harder

I would have held you a little tighter

And watched you a little longer

As you walked out of sight

But I didn't know

I was saying goodbye

Just for one more memory of your smile

I would have made love a little slower

Then watched you while you were sleeping

And memorised the moment

That you opened up your eyes

But I didn't know

No, I didn't know

No, but I didn't know

I was saying goodbye

I didn't know,

I didn't know,

I didn't know

I was saying goodbye

The more Elladan whispered words of comfort to him, the more he cried. To Elrohir watching from the fire with a lump in his throat it looked as if the prince's heart was breaking and for perhaps the first time ever, he was glad that Estel was not there with them, he just might have killed him with his bare hands.

He left the food, moving it so that it would stay hot but would not ruin, and went to join the two Elves in front of him. Soon all three were hugging. Elladan looked at Elrohir over the shaking thin shoulders. Both had silver tears running down their cheeks and were distressed at their friend's distress.

They waited until Legolas had calmed down and was just lying sniffing in their arms before Elrohir spoke. "We will stay here for today so that you can rest, I think you need it."

"No, I need to get home, I need to see Ada." Legolas' voice was hoarse and gruff from his sobbing.

Elladan winced at the use of the word home; it did not pertain to Gondor any more.

"Come you need to eat. You are shivering, come to the fire." They helped Legolas to stand.

"The trees are sad." There was an almost distant quality to the blonde's voice that neither of the dark Elves liked.

"They can feel your sadness, Leafie. That is what you can feel." Elrohir tried to reassure him.

"No, that is not it. They are calling me. Something is wrong. I can feel…" Suddenly the world spun sickeningly and he faltered. The twins exchanged worried glances and tightened their holds on him.

"Legolas, what is…?" Elrohir was cut off as Legolas slumped forward in their arms with a groan of "Aragorn!" Before he once more fell forward, this time they managed to stop him from crashing to the ground.

"Ro, I do not like this…"

Elrohir could only nod his agreement. Something was very, very wrong with Legolas.

To be continued

Hi, Shell here. Mei has been snowed under with her class work and so asked if I would write this chapter for you so that you would not have to wait. We hope that you all like it. Please, please let us know what you think?

****

Replies to responses:

Psychofrreak: Ah, but we all know that you meant it. Bit if you're very, very good another chapter will be along very soon - on the condition that you do more Leafie pictures!!!!

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: Good for you - but we may all have to wait in line and see what is left after Thranduil gets his hands on him!!

The Serious Padfoot: We are sorry we made you cry but glad that you like this story.

Dawn: Thank you. Mei blushes madly.(She is pretty amazing isn't she? Shell) we are both glad that you are alright after Jeanne.

.Triptych: Thank you. Yes we agree with you. I can't wait for Thranduil's response to this.

LittleCrazy1: Do you really want us to? Here's your update!!!

Legolas19: Sorry, Mei seems to be doing that a lot recently.

Animegurl14: the answer as to why Legolas did not tell Aragorn will become clear very soon. We are glad that you like this story so much. Thank you.

Hana-Heart: Yep, very, very thick sometimes!! Thank you.

Dee69: Lips are sealed here!!!!

Luna Lovegood: Thank you!!!

Wanda: Sorry and here is your update!

Bumper: Yep you are very right, but remember Legolas' hormones are shot to hell at present and it is so easy for what seems to be a very tiny, minor problem to suddenly seem as if it a rock too high to climb. As to the letter, he is so upset at present that it probably sounded the best thing to do in the heat of the moment. Easy to do.

Halimanya: Thank you! You will have to wait and see what happens I'm afraid.

Bradleigh: You are so right. What men needs is an axe to their head to make them see sense! GIMLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li: Oh yes and I can't wait!!!!

Well that's all folks, your guest author would like to thank you for your patience and Mei will be back next time!!

Love,

Mei and Shell


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I am really sorry but I can not reply to responses due to major computer problems which forces me to use a friends computer.

Big thanks to Shell as always for her continuing help and support.

Legolas felt the ground moving beneath him as he tried his best to wake up; he could feel the darkness that seemed to be all around him. Petrified and unsure as to what was happening, he tried to call out desperately for someone to come and save him, but no one came. No one, that is until a bright light seemed to burst forth and it broke through the darkness that surrounded him.

It seemed to glow brighter by the second and Legolas could feel the love that seemed to radiate from it. A love that he knew was for him and him alone.

Reaching out with in long, elegant hand he tried to touch the light. The light had taken the form of his soul mate. His one and only true love, Aragorn. Before he could touch the glowing celestial figure; the light vanished and with it the man. Legolas gave an anguished, soul breaking cry, but no one was there to hear it.

Aragorn awoke to the sound of his father's soothing voice. "Rest, Estel all will be well in time." Aragorn gave a small smile and opened his eyes to greet his father.

The Lord of Imladris was sitting in a chair next to his bed. He looked grave, but pleased to see that his foster son was once more awake.

"Ada." Aragorn looked around, realising as he did so that he was in a guest room rather than the chambers that he shared with Legolas. He frowned, puzzled. "Why am I here?"

"You ordered for your own chambers to be re-decorated, do you remember? I though it better that you remain here, than be in the way of the painters." As he spoke he saw the look of shame that passed across the King of Gondor's face, before he turned away.

"Hannon lle, Ada." Aragorn turned away from his father. Suddenly a surge of nausea so violently shook him that he had no chance to make it to the Bathing chamber. To his acute embarrassment he was violently sick all over the bed that he was lying in. Elrond jumped forward and held his son until he had finished retching.

Aragorn groaned as he was helped from the bed by his father, who proceeded to clear the soiled sheets for fresh ones. Once this was done he was helped back into the bed and with a sigh of relief he settled back down and with no help from his father or his herbs, he fell asleep.

Legolas rolled over and his head effectively fell off of the perch it had been comfortable on. He had been lying with his head resting comfortably on Elladan's lap, before him was a large, blazing fire that was sat in the centre of a clearing. He gave a soft yawn that alerted the softly dozing twin's that he was awake.

Elrohir gently stroked the blonds pale cheek, kissing it gently before he asked. "Good morning, Leafie, pleasant dreams I hope?" With a small sigh he began to de-tangle the raven locks that belonged to him from his brothers.

"Mmm, I dreamt I saw Estel. He was standing surrounded by a beautiful white light. At least I think it was Estel, I never saw his face, but I know that I was destined to spend my entire, immortal life with that being."

The twins smiled broadly at their brother in law as they helped him to stand and move closer to the fire and begin to eat the morning meal that they had prepared earlier. It was good to see Legolas genuinely smile; it had been weeks since that magical smile had been seen.

The twins could barely keep the identical smiles from their own faces as they repeatedly hugged the Prince.

Aragorn tried to get the two children to eat their morning meal, but they refused. Strangely after only fifteen minutes of nausea and vomiting, he had felt far better and had been able to get out of bed to look after the twins. Both had decided, rather unfortunately, that they wanted their Nana and had refused to even consider eating what he gave them.

Finally he gave up and he picked them both up out of their chairs and carried them towards his study. He was loath to ask for help with the children after dismissing the task of childcare as easy and had decided to work with them in his study as he took care of the essential paperwork that was bound to have piled up over the course of his absence.

Pushing the door to the chamber open with his foot, he was surprised at the lack of parchment over his desk. Setting the twins down on a rug with a few toys to keep them happy, he searched his desk and found that the paperwork that was present was that of the last two days. Sending a servant to find Faramir, he sat down to work through what there was.

The minute Faramir entered the chamber Aragorn began to question him. "Have you been seeing to my paperwork?"

The answer was short, sharp and to the point. It also bordered on being completely impolite. "Nay, My Lord. It was Prince Legolas who dealt with it."

Aragorn glared suspiciously at his Steward and friend. And then something akin to pride came to Aragorn's face, he gave a soft smile before replacing it with a harsh look. His voice was cold as he ordered. "I never wish for another to do my work for me again, is that understood, Steward?"

Faramir gave a small nod and left the chamber. He could not stop thinking of the time when he had walked in on Aragorn and Legolas kissing wildly in that very study. He would never forget the honest love he had always seen in their faces whenever anything happened or they simply looked at each other. Thinking aloud he commented. "If it can happen to them, it can happen to anyone."

Legolas was riding between the twins as they approached the boarders of Eryn Lasgalen. The sun was shining and the sky was a clear crystal blue. He could not help but start to hum under his breath. Before too long the tune had grown into a fully fledged song.

__

Love you must know I tried

All of this time

A long weary climb

But, oh my hands were tied

Nothing to hold,

I'm out in the cold

Strange to see our future fall

Into the past

Too good to last

But, oh the times we had

All things considered

I'm sad.

__

Who's fooling who?

Who'd believe what I've been through?

One thing's for sure

You'll be lonely too…

__

Love, I need some good advice

Think of a way

To beg me to stay

You needn't ask me twice

It won't be hard to do

All things considered

I'm blue

__

Who's fooling who?

Who'd believe what I've been through?

One thing's for sure

You'll be lonely too…

Love we lost our way somehow

Nothing is true

Least of all you

But, oh my hands were tied

How can I know?

Where will I go?

Strange to see our future

Fall into the past

Too good to last

But, oh the times we had

The good days and the bad

But I'll be 'till the end

All things considered

Your friend.

The twins could not help but clap when the Prince had finished singing, Legolas blushed and swung off if his horse to greet the familiar trees, who were singing a tune of their own. They were rejoicing at the fact that their Prince had returned to them.

"I am very glad to hear that your wonderful voice is the same as always," A new voice made itself known, followed quickly by the tall figure of a dark male Elf.

Legolas stared up into the eyes of the new Elf and gasped. He flung himself into the Elf's arms and he felt the dark Elf's lips press against his. They kissed earnestly for a few seconds until Legolas pulled away and gasped aloud.

"Estalado, is it truly you?"

To be continued

Dun dun dun. Some of you may reconise the character of Estalado from my joint story with Shell and I want to make sure you know that Legolas did not just kiss his son.

Loads of Love

Meisalliam


	6. 6

Chapter Six

Estalado gave a chuckle and pulled the slim Prince against his chest. "Yes, Legolas it is me." He pressed his lips against the blondes for a second time, "I was wrong, I love you Legolas, I always have it just took me a while to realise it."

Legolas could only grin as he rested his head against the other Elf's chest. Then he came to his senses and he pushed Estalado away. "No, I am married."

Legolas moved away from his old friend and crossed over to stand beside the twins who were stood staring at Estalado. The short, skinny Elfling that they remembered had grown to be a handsome, broad shouldered Elf. They walked forward and clasped the Elf's shoulder. "It is good to see you again, Estalado."

The dark haired Mirkwood Elf was not to be distracted from Legolas, though. "What do you mean? You are married? You told me long ago that you loved me and that while I remained on Arda your heart would be mine."

Legolas shivered with trepidation as he thought of cheating on Aragorn. He hated just the thought of it, but he truly loved his dear friend, he always had. Estalado had been his first love. You could never forget a love like that. But Aragorn was his soul mate, something that Estalado could never be.

"Estalado, I did mean what I said then, at that time, but you never returned to me as you said you would. I tried to wait for you, but as the years passed I had to change. I thought that you had sailed when I heard nothing from you and I let my heart love another, the King of Gondor." Legolas somehow managed to keep his voice level.

Estalado gave a loud laugh that echoed through the forest. "That is well then, for when he dies of old age we can still be together then. It is only a matter of time and patience."

Legolas somehow stopped the twins from hitting his old friend. This was a new side to his friend and Legolas was amazed. This was a cruel side he had never seen before, one that only saw his personal gain. It was not a side that Legolas liked very much. "That will never happen. The King is immortal. The King is known to you, it is Estel..."

"That Adan, You fell in love with a Ranger?" Estalado changed the tone of his voice. It now held a compassionate note as he stared at the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. "Legolas, I am truly sorry it took me so long to come home to you, but I needed time. But I am here now will you give me another chance?"

"I have changed; you would no longer want me. Plus I have Aragorn and three... I mean two children to look after and love." Legolas was pleased that none of the three had picked up on his slip up.

"I could love them if it meant being with you." Estalado walked towards the blond and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." The twins had stayed out of the conversation so far, but both moved forwards at this point. If Legolas decided to go with Estalado they would not stop him, but they knew that it would break Aragorn's heart.

"I... I do not know what to say, I am deeply in love with another, but I still have feelings for you. I want to be able to love one and only one, but I do not."

Estalado gently soothed the Prince and whispered quietly. "I can wait."

When Aragorn walked into his chambers later that night he was pleased to see that the decorating was finished. The painters had worked quickly covering all the soothing greens with a light blue. But all it did was to remind Aragorn of a pair of wonderfully clear bright blue eyes.

Shaking his head he walked out onto the large balcony and rested his head in his hands. Staring out at the setting sun he wanted to do nothing more than cry. He was exhausted, he had never realised just how much hard work it took to look after two highly active twin children, especially ones who were entering the terrible twos.

He now knew just how hard Legolas had worked while he was away. But he was still far too prideful to go after his blond husband.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before re-entering the chambers. Around the walls were several boxes packed full of Legolas' things, clothes, jewellery and personal mementos. Aragorn rummaged around and withdrew three items. One was the robe that Legolas had worn for their wedding and then again for his coronation as Prince Consort. Lifting it to his nose he smelt the clean woodsy smell that belonged purely to Legolas. He placed it to one side and looked at the second item. It was a thread bare bear, Growly. The Teddy Bear that Legolas had taken everywhere with him since his mother's death.

One of the ears was nearly falling off after years of being chewed whenever the owner was feeling worried or scared. The third and final item was a sketch pad full of drawings done by Legolas, quick sketches that said so much about the Elf as a person.

Aragorn flipped it open and the first drawing was a sketch of all the members of the Fellowship drawn from memory a few months ago. All the rough work had obviously gone into the pad as there were several more pictures and each time the group had different expressions and postures, all that is except for himself and Legolas. They were staring lovingly into each others eyes and holding hands.

Quickly moving on Aragorn saw numerous pictures of the twins, in the gardens and around the Citadel. Continuing to flip through the pictures Aragorn noticed that he hardly featured in any regarding the children. Faramir and Eowyn were in a large amount along with their son Boromir. Legolas had put himself in a few and Gandalf, Gimli and the Hobbits were in a few each. But the only one of him had been drawn with the utmost of care. The pencil strokes were deliberate and definite. It had obvious been drawn with care and love.

Closing the pad Aragorn placed all three items in the top draw of the cabinet beside his bed and sank back onto the pillows. Giving a sleepy yawn he fell asleep with images of Legolas dancing in his head.

Elardion sat in his chamber watching his wife sleep. Arwen gave a soft sigh and rolled over in her sleep. The healer stood and looked out of his chambers window. He wished he knew more about what was wrong with his baby brother, but for now he would settle on informing his Ada that Greenleaf was heading for home.

_Dear Ada,_

_I hope that this letter finds you and my brothers well. Arwen and I are safe and content in our marriage, but alas I cannot say the same for Legolas. He and Aragorn have fought and as I write this missive the young Leaf is heading home to you in Eryn Lasgalen. Elladan and Elrohir are with him so I know he is safe. He needs us know and I fear that he will endanger his health once more. There have been rumours that he is struggling to eat once again._

_Please take care of him Ada as I know you will. I will return home once I am able to leave Arwen. I promise to visit soon and wish you well. Give my love to everyone and hug Legolas for me._

_Your faithful son,_

_Elardion_

__

The King of Eryn Lasgalen had just finished reading the letter from his son; it had been sent by bird and had arrived only one day after it had been sent. Thranduil was worried when he heard of the crisis that the marriage of his son and Aragorn was in, but he was secretly and most shamefully, also happy about this fact. Maybe, just maybe the forest would have its Greenleaf back.

Standing from his desk he hurried to find his three remaining sons in the palace. The most obvious place for him to start looking was Lomion's study; the Crown Prince spent increasing amounts of in his work area preparing for the day when he would take over and become King.

Entering the elaborately decorated chamber, Thranduil saw his son already hard at work. "Lomion, may I speak with you?"

"Of course you can, Ada." Thranduil went onto explain what had happened in Gondor. By the end of the story Lomion was looking down cast.

"Why does nothing ever go right for him?"

"I do not know, but our Little Leaf will need all of us."

Father and Son walked towards the chamber door on their way to find Nolvo and Alcarnor.

Legolas gave a soft sigh and stared at Estalado. The four Elves had remounted and were heading back to the palace of Eryn Lasgalen. The twins and Legolas had told Estalado all that had happened during his absence. How Legolas had been a part of the Fellowship of the Ring and how he and Aragorn had fallen in love.

Darkness fell and as they were still a few hours ride from their destination, they decided to camp for the night and carry on in the morning, they all took a watch and settled down to sleep.

Legolas felt someone shaking him by the shoulder and looked up blearily to find Estalado smiling down at him.

"Wake up, sleepy, it is time for your watch." Estalado pulled the blond to his feet and Legolas shook his head to rid himself of the remaining tendrils of his dreams. He had seen the figure in his dreams once again, the one surrounded by bright light, but he still had no idea of who it was.

"So tell me what are your children called?" Estalado asked as he settled himself beside Legolas and placed his arm around the waist of the Prince.

Legolas smiled as he answered. "They are twins; they were two a few days ago. We have one girl and one boy. They are a perfect mix of Aragorn and I. Laireloth and..." Legolas trailed off.

Estalado pushed for the remaining name. "And..."

"Estalado, they are Laireloth and Estalado." Legolas blushed and looked down.

"You named your only son after me? I am honoured, but why?"

"Because you were, _are_ one of the most important people in my life and I wanted to remember you and I wanted my children to know you." Legolas felt tears form in his eyes as he admitted this.

Estalado did not answer and simply pulled the blond towards him as they stared up at the star streaked sky. Legolas felt him self drifting back into sleep, but mentally shook himself he was supposed to be on guard duty. He did not, however pull away from Estalado.

Legolas felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and then his head exploded with pain. All around him he saw images of Estalado and the twins on the floor dieing from spider bites. Screaming in pain the images faded and he was flat on his back looking up at his travelling companions.

Legolas was gasping for breath as he felt the severe pain in his slowly diminish until all that was left was a dull throb. He was confused; he had always been able to sense things, more so than other people, but nothing like this. He imagined that this was what Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel saw and experienced.

"We must move on, there is danger here." Legolas sat bolt upright and waved off the hands that tried to help him stand. The twins had learnt long ago not to ignore Legolas' feelings and senses. If he said there was danger then danger there was.

Legolas felt weak and struggled to keep his balance as they rode through the forest. The pain in his head seemed to intensify whenever he focused on what he had seen. He had yet to tell the twins and Estalado the truth about how he knew there were spiders about but luckily they had enough sense to believe him.

Looking across at Estalado, Legolas smiled and for a moment he was distracted from the pain in his head, but the pain was replaced by the one in his heart, he had no idea what to do.

_Never knew how to act around you_

_You left me once and I fear you will again_

_Love in my heart is never ending_

_But it's shared by many._

_I love because I can and I never stop to think_

_What my heart will feel if you leave._

_Love is the answer to many of my questions_

_Love is what I crave_

_Many see it as crystal clear but to me_

_It is a mystery _

_No matter what I do you are there_

_No matter how I act I cannot hide_

_These feelings are not what I want right now _

_I wish I knew what to do_

_I love because I can and I never stop to think_

_What my heart will feel if you leave._

_Love is the answer to many of my questions_

_Love is what I crave_

_Many see it crystal clear but to me_

_It is a mystery_

_My thoughts swirl when I look at you_

_I need you to know but then again you hurt me so bad_

_Love is the answer or so I was told_

_Love makes it better so I was told_

_But looking back I doubt those words I heard_

_Love is not easy love takes work_

_Love is the answer to many of my questions_

_Love is what I crave_

_Many is it crystal clear but to me_

_It is a mystery_

_It is a mystery_

_It is a mystery._

Legolas had become distracted in his mind and he failed to sense the threat that was creeping up on them. The four Elves were taken by surprise as spiders surrounded them and yet more of the evil creatures fell from the trees. One managed to knock Elladan off of his horse as it landed.

Legolas whirled his horse around on the spot and within seconds of the spiders attack he was firing arrows rapidly into the black bodies. Without hesitation Elrohir vaulted from the back of his bay stallion and leapt over to where his brother lay unconscious from a spider's poisonous bite.

Luckily Legolas and Estalado's deadly aim managed to push the spiders back enough so that Elrohir could pick his twin up and was back upon his horses back. Legolas and Estalado kept up the continuous firing for as long as possible, but in the end they both had emptied their quivers. The twins had a head start at galloping towards the palace and the remaining two quickly joined in the race. Neither noticed the threat from over their heads.

Aragorn had woken and could not get rid of the feeling of cold dread that was spreading from his stomach. He had looked in on both of his children and they were happy, that meant that only one other of the people he loved could be in danger. He could not settle and he continued to pace the chamber for hours until his father came to speak with him.

Elrond upon seeing the king's broody mood knew immediately that he too could sense the danger that Legolas and the Twins were under. However, Elrond knew more than he was letting on. He had received a vision of Legolas kissing another Elf, one that was most definitely not a family member.

Approaching his pacing son he tried to calm him. "I sent him off with Elladan and Elrohir, there is little need for worry all three are mighty warriors."

Aragorn jumped, unaware that his father was even in the chamber with him. The King gave up any pretence at trying to hide his true feelings. "I miss him, Adar; I truly thought that I would be better off without him. I thought that all he did was cause problems, but he did not. He was the solution to many more problems than he could have ever caused."

Aragorn could not stop the tears from filling his eyes, they fell unheeded. "Why did I push him away? He is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Elrond wrapped his youngest son in an embrace and whispered into the King's ear. "It is not too late to see him again. Do not do something that you will always regret, he loves you as much as you love Legolas."

Aragorn gave his father a watery smile before wiping the tears that had coursed down his face; he then stood and began to gather the things he would need. His decision was made and it was surprisingly easy, Aragorn would follow his angel.

"Ada, will you take care of the Twin's for me?" Aragorn looked up from his packing.

"Of course, Estel they will be safe in my care while you are gone, just make sure that you bring their Naneth back for them." Elrond smiled fondly at his youngest son sure in his own heart that the family would soon be reunited.

Legolas felt another jolt of fear fill him and he could do nothing but scream as yet another rush of images filled his vision. He saw nothing but death and destruction. He saw himself caught between the two great loves of his life. He saw Aragorn on the floor, dying as blood flowed swiftly from a large wound to his head. The images stopped as suddenly as they had started and with a shudder Legolas felt himself begin to fall sideways off of his horse. He hit the ground and fell into darkness just as the spiders swarmed from the trees around them...

Aragorn lost his breath as a wave of pain swept over his body but he forced his way through it. He hurriedly stuffed clothes and what ever he thought he might need for the journey to Eryn Lasgalen into a warn travel sack. He left the chamber only to stop and turn back, he re-entered the chamber as an after thought. With tenderness he pulled a royal blue velvet bag from the bedside table's draw. He gently placed the bag into a pocket in his robe and left the chamber. Legolas would need this back.

Aragorn ran down the stairs into the main reception chamber, he skidded to a halt as he saw the remainder of the fellowship waiting for him, all held their own stained travel kits. "Where do you think you are all going?" he asked, not that he needed an answer, he knew all too well where they were going.

Gimli looked straight into the King's face and answered his question boldly. "With you, I know not why the others are here. I refuse to stand by and watch you hurt Legolas anymore, you have done more than enough already."

Aragorn considered arguing with the dwarf for a moment but then realised that it would only be causing yet more delay in his pursuit of the blond Elf.

Nodding once to his friend's they all set off in the direction of the stables.

Legolas blinked as he saw nothing but bright lights around him, he moved his head and squirmed on what he expected to be hard ground. The Prince felt no solid surface but cool smoothness of a feathery resting place.

Her blinked once more before realising that he looked upon a face that he had dearly missed. The face belonged to his father. Legolas threw himself into his father's open arms, sobbing quietly. "Ada, I have missed you so much. I did not know what to do. I thought that you would hate me, I did not know where to go." Legolas repeated this over and over, his fair head resting against his fathers shoulder and hair, crying as if his heart was breaking.

Thranduil clasped his baby to his chest, stroking the golden hair, gently rocking the Prince and trying to calm him. "It is no problem, now. Legolas, we will sort all of this out."

Legolas rested his head on his father's chest and started to relax, but he suddenly remembered his friends. "Where are the Twin's, Ada? Elladan was bitten and Estalado?"

"Elladan is having his wound seen to and Elrohir is unhurt. Estalado was bitten also, when he tried to save you. They managed to fight the spiders off long enough for one of the patrols in the area found them. They then brought all four of you back here."

Legolas smiled as his father stroked his hair, he was home and in his own chamber, the colours and contents unchanged from the last time he was here. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his father, "You have been very stressed, rest my little Leaf. I will send Lomion to sit with you if you wish, but I want you to lay back and rest."

Thranduil stood and kissed his son's forehead before leaving the chamber in search of the Crown Prince.

Legolas lay back and rubbed his stomach slightly before talking to his unborn child. "Forgive me, little one, I will tell them of you. But only after I am sure that Aragorn will not break us apart, I love you my sweet child."

Legolas was interrupted by Lomion entering the chamber with a puzzled look on his face. "Who are you talking to, Legolas?"

The blond hid his face and replied with a mumble. "No one."

"Yes, you were. You called them your... Oh sweet Valar, you are pregnant! Why did you not tell Adar?"

Legolas considered lying, but he knew all too well that he could hide nothing from his eldest brother; he never had been able to. So he told his brother the whole sorry story. Lomion listened quietly as Legolas sobbed as he told him what Aragorn had said about their children.

"Please, Lomion, I beg of you do not tell Ada and the others. I need to get my head and heart sorted out before I can even consider talking to them. Please?"

Lomion thought for a few moments before answering. "I will not tell them, Leafie, but it is going to become obvious when you start to grow."

"I will deal with that as it happens. Thank you, Lomion I knew I could trust you."

Lomion pulled his baby brother into a hug and rested his hands on the already slightly swollen abdomen of Legolas, saying his first hello to his new niece or nephew.

To be continued


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

That's right folks I actually updated so sit back and enjoy

Legolas just sat and stared out of the window in his old chambers. Memories from childhood and his adult life all were crowding his head seeking desperately for a place to belong. A knock on the door drew the blond out of his memories. Turning slightly he granted entry the door opened and his father entered. Turning back to the window Legolas did not see the concerned look that Thranduil passed up and down the young elf's body.

"Legolas, it is time for lunch. You need to eat you missed breakfast." Thranduil gently placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, worrying as he realised just how thin his youngest son was.

Shrugging slightly and shifting his father's hand on his shoulder Legolas replied "I am not hungry Ada; I will fetch something from the kitchen later if I desire it."

Thranduil shook his head but again Legolas did not see it, he would not allow this to continue. "Estalado and the twins will be there and all three along with your brothers are anxious to see you. You are frightening me, Leafie. I do not wish you to become ill again, we almost lost you then. Please do not miss any more meals."

Legolas hearing the desperation in his father's voice turned and met his eyes. "Ada, I am not ill. I will eat; I just simply feel that I will be unable to hold anything I do eat within my stomach at this moment."

"Then come down and simply sit with us. I promise I will not force you to eat anything that you do not wish to. Please?"

Legolas nodded and stood, not wanting to worry his father any more. Thranduil placed his arm round Legolas shoulders and with a brief hug the pair walked down to the great hall.

Miles away a weary group of travellers were being pushed to their limits by one man. Aragorn rode as fast as he could with a dwarf sharing his horse. Behind him were Gandalf, and then the hobbits. Aragorn was becoming more and more frustrated as they rode. The longer they travelled the more desperate he was to make things right with the blond elf. But he was also petrified at the thought of meeting him.

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn looked around at his surroundings trying to decide how much longer they had before they reached the boarders of Eryn Lasgalen. Deciding on at least a couple more days' hard riding he pressed on, all the time thinking only of Legolas.

Legolas took a breath and walked into the hall along side his father. As he entered he found other's arms wrapping round him in embrace. The two sets of twins practically jumped on him as he walked in. Smiling he hugged them back and then he found Lomion in front of him with a concerned look on his pale features.

"I was so worried when Ada said you would not come down." Lomion held the pregnant prince against his chest and stroked the ling blond hair that fell across Legolas' back. All he wanted was to show his brother that everything would work out and that he would support him whatever happened.

"I am well, I simply needed some rest and time for thought" Legolas was released and turning round to sit down at the table he was confronted by Estalado.

The elf simply kissed the blond lightly on the cheek and led him towards the dining table. Legolas sat down and as the rest of his family ate Legolas sat quietly with his hands resting on his middle. Legolas gave a small smile as he heard Nolvo and Alcarnor arguing with their father about a suitable time to remain out at night. It was only now that he was here and home that Legolas realised how much he had missed this. And yet his heart was also breaking at the thought of Aragorn back in Gondor. Valar he was so confused!

Suddenly Legolas felt nausea rising in his stomach; making a run for it he found his way to his chambers hearing the shocked shouts and calls from behind him. Once in his chamber he headed for the bathing room and was sick. Suddenly he felt hands resting on his back and pulling the hair way from his neck as he retched and then dry heaved. Finishing Legolas slumped down on the floor, rested his head in his hands.

Looking up he saw his father gazing lovingly back into his blue eyes, concern shining like a beacon. "Little leaf, what is wrong? I know you did not make yourself sick, but there must be something wrong, you are never ill and the only time I have seen you be sick since you were a little elfling was when . . ." A light came on behind Thranduil eyes as he realised And finally understood what really was happening. "Legolas are you . . . I mean is there . . ." Thranduil failed to ask the question but Legolas nodded.

"Yes Ada, I am pregnant again, but only about two or three months. Please do not send me away."

"Legolas, I would never send you away." Thranduil was shocked that his son would think he would even do that. But then his joy over took him once more. "I can hardly believe it, another baby. Oh Legolas, you should have told me. But that can wait till later, is there anything you need? "Thranduil continued to murmur to himself about the room not being warm enough and there not being enough spare blankets, but Legolas was happy to simply lie back into is fathers embrace and being fussed over.

Aragorn felt a wave of happiness wash over him, nay not happiness more contentment and he knew that Legolas was safe. He decided that it was time for a break and he called a halt. The Hobbits immediately set to making a meal, Aragorn accepted his share but after smelling the cooked meat he began to feel sick, his stomach was churning once more. Aragorn feared for his husband's safety once more, he decided that he could no longer wait for the slow moving Fellowship.

Standing and running to his horse he mounted, shouting a farewell and headed towards the forest. Knowing that he could now gallop all out he worked out that a solid days travelling would get him to Eryn Lasgalen

Legolas spent the remainder of the day trying to convince his father that he was well. Thranduil having none of Legolas' pretending to have seen a healer, sent him to the best Healer Eryn Lasgalen had to offer, where the prince spent an hour being poked and prodded.

After going to bed that night Legolas tossed and turned and could not get himself comfortable enough to settle to sleep. Finally he stood and walking over to the few items he had brought with him from Gondor, he removed his husband's robe and pressed it to his nose, happy he walked back over to his bed and curling back into it he felt more comfortable and he feel asleep with his head resting slightly on the robe, a small smile on his face.

It was misty and he could barely see the trees and plants around him. Legolas could see the figure again, shrouded in the white mist the figure held out his hand in an invitation for them to dance. Legolas joined him and the pair swayed gently and Legolas felt once again that he knew whose arms were around him, but just as he was close to working it all out he woke up to the door in his chamber opening.

Opening his eyes he saw Estalado, "Legolas, will you come and greet the sun rise with me?"

Nodding Legolas dressed and followed the elf out of the room arm in arm.

Walking to the courtyard the pair admired the sun rising over the forest's tallest trees in a magnificent gold that matched the prince's hair.

Estalado gently pressed his lips to the Prince's and Legolas had just relaxed into Estalado embrace when the sound of horses, galloping hard caused them to jump apart. Legolas turned to see the two boarder guards either side of a man. But not just any man but the love of his life.

"Aragorn, what are you doing here!" Legolas was both stunned and inordinately pleased to see him.

"Trying to save my marriage. Although you already seem to be happy elsewhere." Was Aragorn's scathing answer to his Husband's question.

t.b.c

Hi Guys.

I am so sorry for making you all wait so long and it was not my intention but I have been struggling to keep up in college and then I was ill and everything just got on top of me and I spent s few week being extremely down but I am okay now.

Huge thanks to Shell as always.

I really want to say thank you to everyone who sent me encouragement and help recently and I promise to update quicker this time.

I have planned the next few chapters so I will be working fast er and hould have an update in the necxt two weeks but please do not hold me at gunpoint.

Replies

Kitten : I am sorry that it has been so long but I felt my work was more important than my writing and I hope you can forgive me?

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: Sorry for the long wait but better late than never, at least I hope it is.

angelbird12241: Not exactly soon but I got there

LittleCrazy1Well its an update at least you got that.

Halimanya: What do you think, good bad indifferent.

bradleigh: Leafie loves everyone

astalder27: He found him but will it be a happily ever after

Legolas19 Hope you like it?

Jedi-Bant: Now more than Lomion know. Hopefully it will be okay.

MoroTheWolfGod: Yep fights between the two love interests galore

Lyndsay : Thanks I have been snowed under recently and it is nice to her that people still care about the story

Maverick heres your update I promise a shorter wait for the next

Loads of Love

Meisalliam

(I want to say how much I have loved writing Meisalliam, I am like another person when I put my writers hat on and I have missed it.)


	8. 8

****

Disclaimer: They are not mine and never were although my birthday is coming up if you wanna get me a pressie a Legolas would be appreciated.

Hello guys ummm I wanna apologise for the long wait. I promise that I will finish this story although I can make no promises at this point if any more are going to be coming.

Please review as I am majorly in need of inspiration.

Legolas could do or say nothing at first he felt like he had been slapped in the face. "How can you say that? You are the one who pushed me away. You were the one who was so cold. I thought you no longer loved me."

"So rather than doing anything to change the situation you immediately find another? You promised this elf that you will be together forever." Then changing his attention he spoke to Estalado "I feel it only fair that I should warn you, Legolas is extremely hard to deal with. If he is sick then he is probably going through an 'I look awful give me lots of attention phase'." Aragorn's voice was snide.

"At least I don't ignore my family for weeks and months on end and then expect them to be what I want them to be, right away and get angry when they can't be that. I love my children; I see them as more than simply heirs. I love them."

The two royals had started off speaking loudly but as anger had taken over they began yelling at the top of their voices and the noise alerted Thranduil of the new arrival.

Estalado did not know what to do to stop the raging argument. Then suddenly Legolas walked towards the King of men and rested his head on the man's chest. From this point he began to sob, it sounded as if his heart was breaking. The man instinctively wrapped his arms around the blond figure.

"I am sorry, Legolas, I am so sorry. Come home with me." The anger in the man had calmed the minute the Elf Prince rested his head on his chest. This just felt to be so right. So natural and he did not want it to end.

In that minute Estalado lost all hope of ever recapturing his love with the Prince as Aragorn said these words, knew it was all over and that he would have to find another lover but then his hope of forming a relationship with Legolas was restored.

"No." The elf whispered quietly from his resting place, so quietly they nearly all missed it, he repeated his words. "No, I admit that I still have strong feelings for you, but you treated me and our children so badly. I have many things to consider and need to decide on before I can even think about returning to Gondor. I am sorry." Legolas sounded so sad and at his words Aragorn's heart gave a painful thump.

He pulled away from the man and was about to turn around but his wrist was grabbed once again by the King. "Legolas, I will let you go but you must know that you are more important than anything. Please, I must know are you making yourself ill? I sensed something was happening with you and I need to know."

"Aragorn, I feel that this will haunt me my entire life. I wish it had never happened. I am not doing that . . . That . . . I hardly know what to call it, but I am not doing it again. The reason is far more important than that. I wasn't going to alert you until later, when things had calmed down between us, but that is not to be. This is not easy for me, you must understand that, but I am pregnant."

Aragorn could only gasp in shock and he let the thin wrist go as the blond pulled away. As swiftly as possible he made his way back into the palace.

Thranduil led the shocked man, and an equally shocked elf, away from the scene and back into the Palace towards his study. The King needed to talk to his sons admirers, it might not be pleasant but he needed a serious talk with both of them. He also needed to get his own infamous temper under control. For his Leafie's sake he had to do this,

Lomion hurried through the corridors of the palace, he had been sent by his father to check on the youngest prince. After searching all the most likely areas, including the large old Mallorn tree in the courtyard that the blond had loved as a youngster and coming up with nothing he stood pondering where his brother could have vanished too. Then inspiration struck.

He hurriedly headed towards the chamber that had once belonged to the King and Queen of Mirkwood but after the Queens death all those years ago, the King had moved to smaller less elaborate rooms to move away from memories of his wife.

Legolas had always found the chamber to be comforting. Lomion opened the door and saw the blond lying on the bed talking to air. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Nana, I truly believed that once I told him of the baby he would never let me go, would sweep me back to Gondor speaking of undying love, but he did. Instead of fighting he let me go. Just let me go. Oh Nana, I miss you so much, I sometimes wonder if you had been here then everything would be well, that none of this would have happened. I just wish I knew what to do, what to say. Does Aragorn even like me anymore? " Giving a sigh Legolas rolled over, brushing the silver tears from his face and his eyes connected with his brothers.

"Legolas . . ." Lomion began but before he could get any further Legolas interrupted.

"Stop it, Lomion. I am in no need of comfort I just felt like venting and Nana seemed the easiest person, with no one else free I felt she wouldn't mind me complaining to her." Legolas smiled brightly through his tears and sat up on the bed, brushing the last of the tears away. No one looking at him would know that his heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

Lomion gave a low laugh and embraced his brother. "I was worried, Little One but knowing you were with Nana makes me believe that you are well." The two brothers smiled and sitting next to his brother the oldest prince simply held the youngest.

Thranduil sat in his chair, behind the large oak desk listening to the two young males in front of him argue heatedly. Both seemed to believe that he knew what was right for Legolas.

"You rejected him all those years ago." Aragorn yelled "you had your chance now leave him alone it is my time now."

Estalado was just as angry "I will not. For Valar's sake he named one of his children after me! Don't you think that means something? He loves me."

Thranduil was getting tired of these childish fighting. Finally he announced "Both of you shut up! I care not what you both think. You both claim to love Legolas, you both say you have no wish to harm him and yet you both have." The two before him blinked in surprise. "Yes, you both have dealt heavy blows to my son." He did feel that. "You ran away from him, Estalado where have you been over the last few millennia? You did not even send him a missive saying where you were. I do not know about you situation fully, Aragorn Legolas will not speak of it. I think that you should trust in his feelings and let him decide what is best for him." So saying the King left the chamber and the two stunned beings and went in search of his sons.

Lomion and Legolas were still sitting on the bed in their Naneth's chamber talking of many things including the new baby growing inside Legolas.

"Boy or Girl" Asked Lomion, pleased to see his younger brother so calm.

"I really do not care. As long as it is happy and healthy, I think I will be content." Legolas replied thoughtfully, gently rubbing the small bump.

From the door another voice joined the conversation "Well said, Legolas. It sounds as if you have grown up a lot recently. I remember your mother saying the same thing when each of you was born." Thranduil sounded very pleased and not a little proud.

Legolas and Lomion jumped at their father's sudden presence. The King stepped into the chamber and looked around.

"It seems an age since I was in this room." Thranduil mused to himself "But then again it also feels like it was yesterday." The king dropped a kiss on Lomion's head and embraced Legolas. "I thought I should let you know that Aragorn and Estalado are thinking things over and if they have any sense will back off to let you think for yourself Legolas."

"Hannon le Ada. I truly love them both, in different ways, but I really do not know what to do about this situation." Legolas could hear the sadness in his own voice.

****

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER

I don't have time to write messages to you all but know that I am thinking of you and thanking you.

If you have a spare minute check out fiction press and read some of my writing there along with my friends under the name CNGLD.

A huge thank you to shell

Loads of Love

Meisalliam


	9. 9

****

Disclaimer: Nothing but the characters (Legolas' brothers are mine)

Huge thanks to shell as always and I am sorry for the long time between updates but I am trying.

Legolas laughed lightly as his brother told him the latest adventures of his two twin brothers. Both the oldest and youngest sons of Thranduil were relaxing in the palace grounds. Legolas had been in Eryn Lasgalen for a week and had managed to remain away from his two would be suitors and the Fellowship which had arrived a few days after Aragorn. But he knew that eventually they would both catch up with him. He had just needed the time to relax and recover somewhat from the journey to Eryn Lasgalen. It was nice to spend this time with his brother's.

As if by magic at that very moment Estalado rounded the corner in to the courtyard when he saw the blond his smile grew wider and he strode over to the brothers and kneeling handed the prince a bunch of flowers that grew in the grounds around the palace. "I took a walk this morning and their beauty reminded me of yours." Estalado explained.

Before the blond could reply Estalado had walked off. As soon as he was around the corner, Legolas started to laugh. Lomion joined in. The flowers were left behind on the ground as the brothers made their way into lunch.

As the meal progressed, Legolas felt eyes on him and looking up met Aragorn's gaze. Estel walked over and asked the prince for a short audience. Legolas nodded and rose. Following the man out into the gardens Legolas couldn't help but feel overly nervous.

"Legolas, I don't want to try and sway favour for you, but I felt these belong to you." The man handed a small package to the Prince carefully opening it revealed his two rings, the engagement ring and wedding band. Legolas shook his head and attempted to give them back.

"Aragorn, I returned these to you. They are rightfully yours." Before the blond Prince could continue Aragorn produced the green leaf necklace and threaded the two rings on to the chain and then gently placed the chain around the pale neck.

"You said in your letter you would always love me. And I you. However if your heart leads away from me I will understand and we will have to remain friends for the sake of our two, I mean three children." The king placed a brief kiss on the Prince's cheek and placed his palm on the still flat stomach of the Prince.

Legolas smiled and then took his leave of the king returning to his own chambers to think.

A knock on the door disturbed him and granting entry he turned over on the bed expecting to see his father or Lomion there, instead he saw Mithrandir. The white wizard moved over to where the blond lay and gave him a hug. Legolas gave a shallow smile but barely moved. He felt like crying. Nothing was going right. It was meant to be simple.

Mithrandir sensed the young Prince's confusion and placed an arm around the slim shoulders. "Legolas, I understand you feel sad but your friends wish to see you. They miss you and worry for you. Please come down and see us."

Legolas gave a slight nod but added quietly "I wish to not see my husband and well I don't know what Estalado is, but I don't wish to see him either."

"That is well; I believe they are both talking to your father."

Legolas smiled and rose from the bed heading towards the door. "What room are they in?" Legolas questioned the wizard.

"I believe they went to the garden, Frodo and Sam wished to see some of the plants that grow here." Mithrandir replied.

Legolas nodded and with the wizards arm still around his shoulders they both made their way to meet their friends.

As they entered the gardens they saw Sam examining some of the plants that were growing around, beside him was Frodo holding a book matching pictures to the real flowers. Lying on the grass not far from them were the remaining two Hobbits and Gimli all three were smoking. Legolas gave a soft cough and they all turned to look at the approaching Prince and Maia.

"Legolas, are you well?" Gimli questioned his friend. Legolas nodded and the Dwarf surprised them all by putting out his pipe and walking to the elf and giving him a gentle hug.

Legolas felt a large smile spread onto his face at his friends love and the Hobbits quickly followed the Dwarf's example. The group spent the afternoon in chatting and simply appreciating each others company.

Finally, just before evening meal would be served, Legolas heard someone approaching and turning saw his Father walking with Lomion towards them, the two Royals were talking quietly, and straining to hear Legolas could only make out single words along the lines of "Aragorn . . . love . . . Children." Sighing loudly the prince stood and met his father and brother both of which gave him a kiss on the forehead and alerted the younger prince to the need to change before dinner.

Legolas said his goodbyes and walked with Lomion to his bed chamber. As they entered Legolas knocked over the bag he had brought from Gondor and the robe belonging to Aragorn fell out. Legolas bent carefully and picked it up. Lifting the material to his nose Legolas inhaled his husband's scent and gave a small sigh. Then as suddenly as before, a wave of pain hit him and he fell backwards into the arms of his brother.

Lomion panicked as Legolas gave a loud scream and clutched at his head. After what seemed an age Legolas went still. Lomion picked his brother up and ran from the room yelling for help. He carried the inert blond into the dining hall where Aragorn seeing the unconscious Elf, felt his medical training kick in and asked the Crown Prince what had happened.

"We were in his chambers he picked that robe up and then he just started to yell and scream. He held his head." Before Lomion could get any further the twins jumped in.

"That's what happened on the way here when he claimed to see the spider attack." The room went silent and all just starred at the blond Prince.

Gandalf stood and slowly walked towards the young prince, grasping Legolas's face in his hands he whispered something quietly under is breath and Legolas opened his eyes. "It hurts, Mithrandir I can hear all these voices in my head and it hurts"

Gandalf gently stroked the Princes hair, "Gimli, take the Hobbits and get Legolas back to his room, Estalado please contact Elrond and Galadrial, also Arwen and Elardion."

As they went about there tasks Mithrandir steered away Thranduil away from the rest of the group. And whispered quietly in the Kings ear. "It is as we feared, it is Darrenholt's blood."#

TBC

I was planning on having some really fluffy chapters but this just seemed to happen so I hope you enjoy.

Please review as I really need the inspiration at the moment.

Love

Meisalliam


End file.
